Thanks
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: Request from Luigisgirlfriend. Mr L hurts himself while working on Brobot. Can Nastasia help him... and will her pride be bruised in the process?


Nastasia was walking through the halls one day, taking notes on her clipboard. She was checking in on all of the minions individually to see how their preparations for battling the heroes were going.

She checked the next name on her paper. It was… "Mr L," she said out loud. "Okay, here goes."

She knocked on Mr L's door. "Um, Mr L? Can I come in?"

"What do you want, Nassy?"

Nastasia rolled her eyes. "Just doing the weekly checkup, 'K?"

"Oh. Okay. Door's open."

With a sigh of exasperation, Nastasia opened the door. Inside, Brobot was on the floor. Mr L was on the top of the large robot head, hammering something.

Nastasia closed the door behind her. She walked closer to the robot and ran her hand over the metal surface. "Wow. Very impressive, Mr L."

"Well, thank you." Mr L grinned down at Nastasia.

Nastasia picked up her pen and wrote down a few scrawled notes.

Suddenly there was a fizzling sound. Nastasia shook her head to clear it, but it kept coming. She looked up quizzically. "Do you hear that?" she questioned.

Mr L blinked. "Do I hear what?"

"That… that buzzing…"

And then it happened. So fast that neither Nastasia nor Mr L had time to move out of the way. The fizzling, buzzing sound grew louder and faster, and then there was a flash of bright white light. And then Brobot grew very, very hot.

Nastasia gasped and pulled her hand off of its surface as fast as she could. She glanced quickly at her hand. It was bright red with burns. She bit her lip… just as a scream of pain cut through the thick silence.

She looked up to see Mr L roll off of Brobot. She gasped… Mr L had been lying right on Brobot's surface. He would have gotten burns all over him!

Nastasia rushed over to where he was lying. "Um… Mr L? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

He gave a little groan. Nastasia swallowed hard. It was okay; she had her magic healing powers. She could just heal Mr L. She didn't have to bother the Count with this… not like last time Mr L hurt himself.

Nastasia raised her hands. She bit her lip in concentration, waiting for the healing light to come from her hands. But it didn't.

Quizzically, she raised her hands. And then she realized. The problem was probably the burns on her palm. Probably the healing wouldn't work when her hand was so battered…

She had no choice. She had to ask Count Bleck to heal her hand so she could help Mr L.

Shame ran through Nastasia. Asking Count Bleck to heal her was showing weakness. And weakness was _not _something Nastasia liked showing off. It would just lead to her embarrassing herself in front of him.

But she had no choice. It was her pride, or Mr L's life. Nastasia sighed. She was just a silly assistant. She knew what she had to do.

A few minutes later, Nastasia knocked on Count Bleck's door… with her unburnt hand, of course. Her burnt hand was bandaged up and held carefully by her side.

"Count!" she called.

"Nastasia, I am busy. Aren't you checking in on the minions?"

Nastasia swallowed hard. She began to explain… _very _quickly. "I was checking in on them but then Brobot got all hot and Mr L got hurt and…" She paused to take a breath.

Suddenly the door opened. Bleck stood there. "Nastasia, I didn't understand _one _word of that." His eyes fell upon her bandaged hand. "What happened?"

"Brobot malfunctioned." said Nastasia. "Mr L is hurt really bad, but I can't use my powers to heal him because my hand is burned." She felt heat creep up her neck; she was blushing in embarrassment.

Bleck nodded. "So you're asking me to heal your hand?"

Nastasia's embarrassment doubled. "Um… y-yes."

But Bleck didn't show any signs of judging her. He simply reached out and took her hand in both of his. Nastasia flinched slightly as his hands brushed by hers.

There was a flash of white light, and a wave of coolness ran over Nastasia's hand. She sighed in relief.

"There." Bleck gave her a half-smile. "Is that better, Nastasia?"

Nastasia nodded. "Thank you, Count."

Not wanting him to see the blush forming on her blue-skinned cheeks, Nastasia hurried away.

When Nastasia got back into Mr L's room, she shook back her sleeves. "Um, you ready, L?" she muttered.

She went over to Mr L's prone form. Nastasia raised her hands and waited for the healing light to come.

This time it did. White light came from her palms, blinding her. Nastasia squeezed her eyes shut. When the light faded, she looked down. Mr L's burns were gone.

Nastasia sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Mr L's eyes opened. He looked around, ice-blue eyes wide. "What happened…?" he asked.

"Um, you're awake." Nastasia gave a small smile. "Hi."

"What happened?" repeated Mr L, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Brobot malfunctioned." explained Nastasia. "You got burnt, and I used my healing powers to… well, you know."

Mr L nodded. He was smiling widely. "Thanks, Nassy!" he said.

"It's my job. No need for thanks."

Mr L shrugged. "You never get any thanks around here, Nassy."

"I'm going to go now." Nastasia turned around, her cheeks burning. She hurried out of the room. As soon as she was outside, she looked down at her clipboard. Under every minion's name, she'd written a note.

Under Mr L's, she only wrote one word.

_Perfect._


End file.
